Adventures in Babysitting
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Based off the original from the 80s. When Frisk's boyfriend cancels on her and she takes a babysitting job for her favorite charge, it seems like it'll be a normal night in the suburbs. A phone call from her older brother sends her, Luna, Asriel, and Chara into an adventure of danger, discovery, and romance that none of them ever expected! Rated T for language and violence


**So, I just watched one of the best 80s movies I've ever seen:** _ **Adventures in Babysitting**_ **! And, yes, I know the Disney remake was released fairly recently, but I haven't seen it yet, so no spoilers in the comments, please!**

 **This story was inspired by the movie, and I hope you like it.**

 **Oh, and if you** _ **haven't**_ **seen the original… watch it. It's rated PG and has two f-bombs in it. My sister's friend said that the little girl in the movie looks like tiny Hermione Granger.**

* * *

If she'd known how that night would go, she would've stayed home and buried herself in her blankets. Yet here she was, over 400 feet up on the unfinished floor of an apartment complex, holding onto a rope to keep a six-year-old from falling to her death. Things hadn't gone as expected at all that night.

Not even close.

Wait, I'm too far ahead. We need to go to the beginning.

Here's what went down.

* * *

It all started when she was getting ready for her date with Nick. She'd just finished and gone to answer the door. He was dressed… casual. Way too casual for a fancy restaurant like MTT.

"Nick!" she yelped. "What are you… why aren't you dressed up?"

"Look, Frisk, babe," he sighed, shifting from one foot to the other. "I have to cancel."

"Why?"

"Look, my parents got called out unexpectedly and I have to take care of Jimmy tonight."

"Oh, I understand. It's okay."

"Really? You're not… disappointed?"

"A little, but it's family. I know how family can be, and you have to take care of your brother."

"Frisk, baby, a girl like you comes along once in a lifetime." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, then took off in his car. She flopped down on the couch, buzzing her lips in frustration.

"Hey, Francis!"

Her older brother, Terrence, came in and flicked her forehead.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me Francis?" she groaned.

"Kid, I'm never gonna stop. I saw Nicky cancel on you."

"It's not a big deal. I've had to cancel on him before."

"Yeah, _once_ , because you got the flu!"

"Leave me alone, Terror."

"Fine, you little—"

"Terrence, Frisk?"

Marissa entered and faced her two children: one 23, the other 17.

"Yeah, Ma?" Terrence inquired, leaning against the wall.

"Toriel just called. She needs one of you to babysit for—"

"I'll do it," Frisk interrupted. "I want to spend time with Luna."

"I'll let her know."

"No fair, brat." Terrence swatted his sister's shoulder. She stuck out her tongue.

"It's _so_ fair!" she responded. "One, you hate babysitting. Two, you hate going to that house. Three, you have a date with Katrina tonight."

"Okay, you've got me there."

"I've got to get ready."

* * *

When Frisk pulled up to the Gaster household, Asriel, the oldest of the three (by ten months) was in the kitchen, finishing up making mac and cheese for his six-year-old sister.

"Hey, bro!" Chara called. "You might wanna freshen up!"

"It's just the babysitter," he snorted, straining the pasta.

"It's Frisk who's babysitting."

"WHAT?!" He almost knocked over the strainer, but Luna kept it from falling.

"Calm down. She's here already."

"Why didn't you tell me who was babysitting?!"

"Dude, if I'd been filming your reaction, I could've shown you why."

"Very funny!" He finished making the mac and cheese and rushed upstairs.

By the time he got back downstairs, Frisk was chatting with his mother about what was expected.

"It'll be fine, Toriel," she assured the older woman. "I've babysat for Luna before. I know what to expect."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm just a bit stressed right now. We should be back just after midnight."

"Thanks, Frisk," Sans chuckled to the teenager.

"You're welcome. Have fun!"

The second they were gone, Luna yanked on her babysitter's arm.

"Come on! I want to show you my new game!"

"Okay!" Frisk laughed.

Asriel sat down in the living room and watched the girl he'd had a crush on since sixth grade play a board game with his half-sister.

* * *

Luna had just won her fifth game in a row when Frisk's phone went off. It was Terrence.

" _Hey, baby sis!_ " he told her.

"What happened?"

" _Well, my car just died on me, and I need to get to the city. Kat and I finished up, but I'm kinda stranded._ "

"And you want me to come get you?!"

" _Well, yeah! All that time I spent chauffeuring you around until you got your license… Please?_ "

"Have I mentioned that _I'm babysitting_?! I can't just drop everything to pick you up!"

" _Asriel's there, isn't he? Can't he watch his baby sister for a few hours?_ "

"Well… Okay. I'll be there in half an hour. Bye."

" _You're the best!_ "

She sighed and looked at Luna.

"Luna, sweetie, I need to go get my idiot of an older brother. I'll be back in less than two hours."

"Oh, no you don't." Chara fixed Frisk with a wicked grin. "You're going into the city, aren't you?"

"Yes, but only to pick up Terrence!"

"You're going to leave us here? Mom is paying you good money to watch us."

"What do you suggest I do then, Chara?"

"Take us with you!" Luna gasped excitedly, bouncing like a rubber ball.

"Um… I don't know…"

"I'll drive!" Asriel offered.

"Okay, but we're going straight there and coming straight back. Capische?"

"Got it!"

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first chapter.**

 **I'm working on making chapter two, and this is gonna be a rather short fanfic. I can't help it.**

 **Anyway…**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
